Déjame Enseñarte
by Miss Rene
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que vi dentro de tí".Ella una chica que no quiere mentir. Solo ocultarse Tras un antifaz."No supe interpretar el engaño en tu mirar".Admitir un amor..no es nada facil."Me averguenso de ser quien Soy"."¿Sabes? No me importa..Solo se Que Te Amo"


¡¡HOLA!! ¿Cómo están?... pues la verdad yo estoy toda entumida TToTT.

Sin embargo estoy muy feliz. A decir verdad no se por que. Pero tengo tantas ideas en mi mente. Para empezar me la eh pasado avanzando con TODOS MIS FICS. ¿No es eso Genial?... así que si el Lunes no tengo clases podré terminar algunos. Por que como verán mi primo lee los capítulos y el me dice que le parecieron. ( non aunque siempre dice – Buenos pero ¬¬ cursis -) ¡¡Hombres!! Quien los entiende. Pero bie que cuando andan en sus conquistas hasta Romeos resultan --u. ¡¡Bueno chicas!!... Les presento mi Nuevo y Glorioso y Pervertido Fic. ¡¡JaJaJa!! De veras que mi mente me llega a sorprender mucho. Me canse de poner a Sakura timida. A A ¡¡MUAJAJAJA!! Sakura sera una experta en pervertir a mi amado Syaoran. Por que déjenme decirles que 'nn' Syaoran es un chico Timido y Sakura aunque ah sufrido mucho comienza a gustarle el juego de – Déjame Enseñarte -. Digo me han contado poray que existe ese juego ¡eh! JaJaJa… la verdad es que se me ocurrió muy de repente. Aunque me a tomado tiempo por que le quito, le pongo y…

¡¡Bueno!!... es la 1 am. Y pos tengo sueño –o- zzzZZZZZzzz. Así que chicas… ¡¡Comencemos!!

Come Frutas Y Verduras Alimentate Sanamente

Todo con medida

**Déjame Enseñarte**

**Capitulo I**

**Plena timidez **

**···························································································· **

****

La música disco retumbaba a todo su esplendor por aquel Teibol Dance de baja categoría. Las meseras con estrechas y cortas faldas negras de cuero, que repintaban aquellas caderas y claro… resaltaban aquellas nalgas de diferentes volúmenes…

- ¡¡Tubo!! ¡¡Tubo!! – Gritaban los alocados Hombres mientras con hambrienta mirada llena de excitación miraban pasar a las chicas con sus… extravagantes, sexis y vulgares trajes.

Las luces de neon resaltaban aquellos mandilitos blancos que se movían de allí para allá. La pista era la única alumbrada lo suficiente para poder ver el más minúsculo detalle, mientras que todo el lugar era solamente enfocado con discretos rayos de luz.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó el muchacho con cierto aire de Timidez…

- ¡¡Es hora de la etapa Final para tu transformación Syaoran!! – Gritó el muchacho de anteojos mientras le daba una nalgada a una de las meseras.

- Y… tiene que ser en… un ¿Bar? – El chico giró los ojos tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo frente a las chicas exóticas.

- Ahora… mira… mira y ¡¡no te canses de mirar!!... ¡¡Ea Ea Ea!! – Comenzó a gritar Eriol como loco mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música.

- ¿Algo de tomar? – Aquella voz tan sensual y dulce a la vez, llamó la atención de los dos

- Y··yo… - empezó Syaoran algo nervioso acomodándose el cuello de la playera. Y era de esperarse tal sonrojo. Ya que aquel escote resaltaba aquel busto algo pequeño pero demasiado llamativo – Una…piña colada sin licor – La chica sonrió mientras sus ojos azul violetas miraban a Eriol

_¡¡Eriol Hiragisawa!! _– Pensó alarmada mientras sentía sus piernas temblar – Y… ¿Tú? – Habló recobrando su compostura y su seguridad

- Yo lo mismo que el joven pero con algo de licor ¡¡Ho Demonios!! ¿Qué digo algo?... ¡¡Echele!! Echele!! – La muchacha no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras anotaba en su pequeña libreta. Al girarse y avanzar meneaba las caderas de forma tan excitante que retuvo la mirada de los dos en ella hasta perderse en la oscuridad. - ¡¡Wow!! Que exquisita chica – Grito el muchacho sin apartar la vista de aquel lugar - ¡¡Relájate Hermano!! – grito dándole una palmada

- Si no supiera que eres un chico loco y extraño. Estaría realmente sorprendido a como te estas comportando

- A decir verdad… nunca había venido a un lugar como este… aparte que… - dijo mirando como la muchacha llegaba nuevamente – Este lugar no tiene mucha fama… sin embargo por eso te e traído aquí… ¿Qué chico del instituto nos podría ver? – Dijo en confianza mientras tomaba su bebida

_Eso es lo que todos creen _– Sonrió la chica mientras trataba de entablar platica - ¿Qué hacen dos niños como ustedes en un lugar… para adultos? – Preguntó en forma sensual sin apartar la mirada de Eriol. Y de ves en cuando mirar a su acompañante el cual casi sacaba sangre por la nariz.

- ¡¡Hey nena!!... Ya somos unos hombres – Contesto en tono orgulloso mientras se ponía de pie – Claro que… Si quieres… te lo demuestro – Aquel comentario provoco un sonrojo a la muchacha. Dejándola titubeante y nerviosa. Y cuando el chico iba a continuar con su proposición. La música había subido de volumen y se había vuelto mas movida.

_Vendita seas Sakura _– Pensó acomodándose el antifaz. Miró como Eriol y su amigo ponían atención a la tarima… claro… como los demás. Sin más que hacer. Corrió lo más que pudo. Entrando algo agitada al camerino…

La música no se pudo escuchar más fuerte por que no se podía.

Los hombres de mayor edad se habían enloquecido con solo escuchar el volumen de la música.

¡¡Al fin!! Gritaba la mayoría mientras se acercaban cada vez más al lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Syaoran con toda la inocencia del mundo

- mmm Al parecer – sonrió picadamente - ¡¡No lo se!! JAJAJA – Syaoran negó con algo de impaciencia en su mirar.

- **You****'re So Sexy…** ¡ah! – Gimió – **Sexy…Sexy** – Las luces se apagaron para después prenderse y enfocar una mesa y una silla de metal. Mientras una chica sostenía el micrófono de espaldas al público, sentada con las piernas abiertas al respaldo de la silla. Su voz le daba ciertos toques demasiado excitantes ya que el rostro de los hombres era algo alentador – **I need Your Love, I need no hesitation** ¡Ah! – volvió a gemir provocándole ciertas emociones a los muchachos que estaban privilegiadamente frente ellas. - **Feel**** me now and stop the conversation** – aquellas zapatillas de tacón hicieron contacto de forma violenta con el suelo. Parándose de forma tentadora y con un giro sensual hacía los demás.

Aquel Traje de enfermera fue inspeccionado por todos. Mientras que sus labios rosas carnosos besaban de manera seductora el micrófono. Su melena castaña larga y rizada cubría la abertura del traje que mostraba sus pechos extravagantes y muy desarrollados. Mientras que a pesar de mostrar sus piernas y por la forma tan sensual de sentarse, atraía miradas por sus bellos y brillantes ojos verdes.

- **No No No** – La voz algo reconocida para los jóvenes atrajo las miradas y el enfoque de la luz. Aquellas coletas rizadas en color negro tapaban los costados de sus brazos. Mientras que con un acercamiento muy excitante había tomado el micrófono y continuaba la canción. – **Don't stop the desire… ¡¡No No No No No No!!** – El baile comenzaba mientras que los chicos con rubor intenso miraban las pequeñas bragas de las chicas…

Aquellos ojos azul violetas. Miraban fijamente a Eriol y con cierto valor se acercó a el. Acostándose boca arriba mientras que sexualmente introducía un dedo entre sus labios. – **Sexy…** - susurró dejando que la música inundara el lugar y la versión original diera paso al baile.

Mientras Syaoran miraba perplejo como la castaña se agachaba para retirarse el vestido.

- ¿Es… Es Hora del dinero? – Pregunto Eriol mirando asentir a su ex-mesera. Con agilidad y rapidez entrego un billete a su amigo. Mientras que el con naturalidad y cachondeo miraba como ella lo jalaba del cuello de la playera y lo acercaba a su blancos senos. Mientras el dinero era retenido por el sostén… ella negó entregándole el dinero…

- ¿No conoces otro lugar? – susurró mientras el miraba su entrepierna – Ella sonrió, sin embargo fue jalada por otro hombre.

Mientras que la castaña bailaba de forma espectacular en el muy conocido tubo. Aquellos ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar aburrida… ¡¡Eran los mismos hombres!!... la mayoría eran feos aunque no faltaban los guapos… como el que estaba en primera fila. Sonrió guiñándole un ojo. El chico trago un poco de saliva mientras miraba a la chica semi desnuda gatear hacía el. Aquellos senos blancos y brillantes estaban cubiertos por un sostén casi transparente dejando ver aquellos pezones excitados. Ella sonrió de manera tímida pero a la vez picara. Prácticamente acariciándose con la temblorosa mano del chico, el cual había estirado el billete con temor y timidez, lo que le causo una enorme sonrisa. Tomo el dinero con los labios, mordiendo un poco su dedo de una forma caliente.

Eriol miraba divertido a su amigo, sin embargo regresaba a ver como la niña de cabello oscuro bailaba frente a aquellos hombres. Mientras Syaoran adquiría un rojo intenso en todo su rostro, causándole una risita tan embriagante a la chica. Sin embargo era hora de alejar a su amiga de aquellos hombres. Y era hora del final… Con paso sexy se acercó a ella para después lamer la espalda de su amiga… la cual estaba muy cerca de sus principales espectadores. Poco a poco se desabrochaban los sostenes una a la otra. Poniéndose de pie mientras se acariciaban. Sus pechos podían traslucirse tras aquellos cabellos largos.

Sin embargo la música comenzaba a disminuir el ritmo lo cual significaba que era hora de terminar el acto… poco a poco. Entre caricias lesbicas regresaron a sus lugares… para darle paso a un chafa efecto especial…

···------···

La luz solar comenzaba ya a colarse entre las cortinas. El despertador de aquella pequeña habitación comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte.

La chica dentro de aquellas sabanas limpias comenzó a moverse con desesperación y después de varios segundos de meditación decidió salir de su escondite.

- Buenos días – Saludo la muchacha mientras miraba como su amiga prepara el desayuno.

- Ni tan buenos – bostezó sirviendo huevos y jugo de naranja – Odio trabajar en ese lugar Sakura ¡¡Lo odio!!... – suspiró mirando a su amiga desvestirse - ¿Sabes quienes estaban en primera fila? – Sakura meditó unos segundos y después negó – El mismísimo Eriol Hiragisawa – con solo mencionar su nombre el grifo de la regadera recién abierto se cerro de golpe

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – grito desde la regadera

- Si Sakura… digo… este trabajo aparte de avergonzarme y bajarme la autoestima, se esta volviendo peligroso.

La chica guardo silencio por unos instantes para después proseguir en su baño…

_"Ahora eres mía Sakura…eres de mi propiedad… De nadie mas"_

En el momento de escuchar esas palabras le había parecido de lo mas sexy y sensual. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, había echo un trato con el mismo diablo en el momento que se hicieron novios.

Salió del baño y tomo la ropa que tenía ya extendida en su cama.

Podría decirse que tenían dos personalidades: Por las noches… dos chicas eróticas y muy sensuales. Las cuales tenían el propósito de excitar a sus clientes y mantener estable ese lugar.

Y… Por las mañanas… eran dos chicas más en una universidad.

Sin embargo solo había una persona que conocía esas dos partes de las chicas.

- Hie – susurró Tomoyo con timidez desde la puerta

- ¿Listas para el colegio? – Ella Asintió mirándolo pasar – y… ¿Sakura?

- En… su cuarto – Dijo por lo bajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

_"Tomoyo…- comenzó la chica con leves sollozos – Naraku me… - comenzó a llorar – violo"_

Bajó la mirada. Siempre era lo mismo. El llegaba y se encerraba en el cuarto de la japonesa. Al principió se escuchaba un simple_–-Déjame_-- para después convertirse en gemidos y leves sollozos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos el chico pelinegro salió con una enorme sonrisa. Tras el Sakura salía con la mirada baja. Sin embargo en su rostro ya estaba la costumbre de ser su mujer. El que podía tocarla cuando se le diera la gana. El que podía hacerla suya en cualquier momento que quisiera y ella solo podía guardar silencio.

Aquella blusa sin mangas con tela gruesa se pegaba a sus grandes senos. Mientras que su minifalda se movía lentamente al compás del viento.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Tomoyo asintió mirando a su amiga salir abrazada por el chico.

Aquel lujoso convertible se estaciono frente aquella universidad. Las dos chicas salían con normalidad.

- Espero verte por la noche… Sakura – La muchacha se giró al momento que el la jalo lentamente del brazo – Te amo – Sus ojos verdes estaban a toda su expresión. Mientras el la besaba de una manera salvaje.

- Yo… - el muchacho le guiñó un ojo.

- Lo se… - diciendo esto disimuladamente toco su parte intima para después besarla nuevamente – ahora vete…

···------···

- Y… ¿Qué tal el lugar? – susurró un chico mientras los dos lo miraban atentos. Uno con mirada agradecida y otro avergonzada.

- ¡¡Excelente!!... y mas esas dos nenas con su baile tan erótico – susurró Eriol mirando asentir a su amigo

- ¡¡OH si!!... Las chicas misteriosas. Solo salen los miércoles, viernes y domingos

- ¬¬ se ve que visitas de seguido ese lugar – el muchacho asintió algo sonrojado.

- ¿Y a ti Li?

- Bi… bien – susurró

Sin darse cuenta la clase comenzó. El aburrimiento era total… podía verse a la mayoría de los jóvenes cabecear y otros simplemente mirar para otros lados… todos menos hacía el pizarrón.

El clima se había vuelto algo frío. Poco a poco pequeños pétalos de cerezo eran levantados de forma maravillosa atrayendo la mirada del castaño.

_¿Por qué tengo que ser tímido?_

En su mente. Los ojos de aquella muchacha estaban revoloteando. ¿Cómo olvidarlos?.... aquellos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda.

¿Cómo olvidar aquel cuerpo de diosa?... ¿Cómo olvidarla?

El timbre sonó dándoles alivio a los muchachos. Syaoran con su siempre rostro rodeado de un sonrojo. Siempre con aquella mirada tímida. Cabizbajo. Difícilmente se le veía mirar a una mujer…

Sin pensarlo más, trepó al árbol dejándose caer pesadamente en una de las gruesas ramas. Dejando su mirada divagar por toda la universidad.

Sin embargo. Pudo escuchar como alguien dejaba caer algo pesado bajo el árbol. Y sin dejar aun lado su curiosidad, se inclino un poco para observar a una hermosa chica sollozar.

Aquella melena castaña se movía junto aquel listón que ocupaba para retener su largo cabello ondulado. Era brillante y de apariencia sedosa. Sus pequeñas manos cubrían su rostro de forma infantil y sus piernas estaban inclinadas hacía el centro. Elevando la falda hasta arriba. Dándole un espectáculo al joven ambarino.

Sin embargo… - ¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggg!! – gritó el muchacho cayendo de espaldas frente a la chica. La cual se sobresalto.

- ¡¡Jum!! – gritó ella hincándose hacía el chico - _¡¡¡Es el!!! –_ pensó alarmada recordando como se había sonrojado el chico ante aquella situación. Lo que le provocó una sonrisa… - ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó algo segura.

- Y··yo… - La muchacha soltó una carcajada al notar su timidez

- ¿No te lastimaste? – Preguntó con dulzura mientras el observaba como ella levantaba un poco su playera

- ¿¡¡Q—Que haces!!? – Ella sonrió mirándolo fijamente

- JaJaJa solo checaba que no tuvieras raspaduras… ¡¡que desconfiado!! – el muchacho bajo la mirada algo intimidado - ¡¡Me acompañas a comer!! – dijo mientras acercaba su charola

- Y...yo - Ella solo le sonrió extendiéndole un pequeño traste.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto

- Ki—Kinomoto – susurró con asombró recordando como los chicos alababan su cuerpo, así como advertían el como era su novio…

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – El negó - Puedes llamarme Sakura – dijo guiñándole un ojo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sya-- Syaoran Li

- Tienes un hermoso nombre Syaoran ¿Puedo llamarte así? – El asintió comiendo un poco

- Esta… delicioso – susurró con algo de timidez

- Lo preparo una amiga. Es muy buena cocinera – El solo miraba sus labios y sus ojos. Y claro de vez en cuando su mirada se perdía en sus piernas y en su esbelto cuerpo.

- ¿Eres nuevo verdad? – dijo después de un largo silenció - ¡¡Claro!!... eres familiar de Eriol Hiragisawa. Tenemos el resto de las clases juntas ¿sabes? – el asintió al recordarla recargada de su novio.

- Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí? – aquella voz le provocó un pequeño sobresalto a la chica, haciéndola soltar la cuchara

- Na…Naraku… - se puso de pie rápidamente – Estaba comiendo con un amigo

- ¿El? – río mirándolo de forma superior – JaJaJa te juntas con tan poca cosa – la tomó del brazo trayéndola hacía el – mis clases se han terminado… - Espero verte esta noche – susurró en su oído

- Y··yo – Asintió con cierta timidez. El chico la soltó casi salvajemente mientras miraba al muchacho cabizbajo

– Y tu – dijo señalándolo. Mientras el le regresaba la mirada – Espero no intentes nada con mi chica. – diciendo esto se retiro…

Suspiró – Discúlpalo… suele ser un tanto agresivo – Dijo sobandose el brazo…

- ¿Por qué estas con el? – se atrevió a preguntar mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida

- No lo se – respondió rápidamente bajando la mirada. El solo guardo silenció mirando como encajaba el hermoso fondo de flores con ella de frente.

_Es… es bellísima _

- A propósito – prosiguió con toda confianza - ¿Tienes pareja para Química? – El la miró confundido – JaJaJa supongo que no verdad. ¿Quisieras estar conmigo?... mi pareja se ah cambiado de escuela y tengo que hacer las practicas sola.

- ¿Con…contigo? – Titubeo mirando sus brillantes ojos – Cla…claro. Me encantaría. Solo espero continuar vivo. – susurró llamando su atención

- El no te hará nada – respondió poniéndose de pie. Recogiendo sus cosas, agachándose levemente pero lo suficiente como para que el mirara sus largas piernas y un poco de su pantaleta. Causándole un sonrojo a todo su rostro y una energía fluir por todo su cuerpo. - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Si – respondió sin poder evitar mirar sus piernas. Ella sonrió dándose cuenta de que el la había mirado. Sin embargo prefirió hacerse la desentendía y caminar junto a el. – Nos vemos en Química – dijo apretando su mejilla levemente.

_Wow__… que… mujer _

- ¡¡Vaya primin!!... con que hacerse el tímido esta de moda – preguntó Eriol mientras le guiñaba el ojo a un grupito de chicas muy cerca de ellos dos…

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó sin entender

- ¡Olvídalo!. Veo que te has hecho amigo de la hermosa Kinomoto ¿ah? – el asintió mirando a la chica saludar a otra. – Es indudablemente bellísima. Pero es un reto muy peligroso ¿Sabes?... – comenzó sentándose en su lugar – Ella entro un año después a esta universidad. Ella y otra chica habían llegado a nuestra clase. Dos japonesas extremadamente sexy's, exuberantes y bellas. Sin embargo no llegaron solas. Naraku Hie venía con ellas. Los primeros meses si un chico miraba a su Sakura lo mandaba a golpear… ¡¡Puedes creerlo!!. La muchacha parecía complacida… yo no podía creerlo. Una chica tan dulce complacida con un hombre tan cagado y sin chiste. Aparte de ser mayor por dos años. Sin embargo… de esos meses para aca. La cosa ah cambiado y ya hasta algunos pueden hablar con ella sin el miedo de ser golpeados después. Cuando me eh querido acercar a ella los amigos de Naraku o él mismo solo se fijan en mis movimientos. Al principio me había valido, ya sabes como soy… no hay mujer hermosa que se me escape… pero Kinomoto y Daidouji han sido la excepción. Tuve un pleito con ese estupido pero… por poco y término fuera de la escuela y… ya no quise problemas…

- El… la controla – susurró Syaoran mirando como aquellas dos se alejaban. Eriol lo miró suspirando – Es hermosa

- oh vamos primo. Olvídate de esa chica ¿Quieres? – el no respondió…

···------···

- Es… un niño muy tierno – Tomoyo miraba a su amiga con mucha atención – Espero por el bien de ellos dos que no vuelvan a ir al bar. Aun no entiendo como lograron entrar…

- Es lógico que no saben que el lugar le pertenece a Hie – bajo la mirada con tristeza - ¡¡Vamonos Sakura por favor!!... huyamos…

- ¿A dónde Tomoyo?... eh huido de muchos lugares ya. Estoy exhausta…

- Es peor que el orfanato – susurró la pelinegra mientras exhalaba profundamente.

- Ya no se que es peor… Naraku nos ha dado casa, ropa, comida, educación

- Y una mala reputación

- ¡¡Usamos disfraz!!

- ¿Y?... Sakura por dios… primero solo éramos resguardadas por el. Después fuimos de meseras y ahora somos bailarinas. Fue divertido cuando solo teníamos que bailar sin desvestirnos. Pero después… - se sonrojo – ¿y mañana? ¿Qué vendrá mañana?... nos va a obligar a acostarnos con esos viejos asquerosos que nos miran. Sakura… soy virgen… y quiero seguir siéndolo… - suspiró

- Yo no lo soy – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer en abundancia – Me avergüenzo de quien soy. No se si podré comenzar algún día una vida con paz y tranquilidad…

- Sakura – susurró tomando su mano, apretándola fuertemente. – Ya veras… que si lo lograremos…

**·························································**

¡¡Hola de nuevo!!

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿eh?

nn Espero que muy bien. Mi primo se ah quedado picado ¡¡JaJaJa!! Claro como contiene cosas para adultos ¬¬. Sim embargo… pensaran que Sakura es algo Tonta por dejarse manipular pero… ¿No creen que Hay chicas que se dejan intimidar?... o se siente comprometidas al recibir ayuda… ( -- Yo creo que si ) Por eso. Ah venido este fic.

Pero bueno… Espero que les guste la Trama…

¡¡Espero sus opiniones!!

¡¡Nos vemos Después!!

**Athena Asamiya**

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen Son… de CLAMP

_Capitulo I (Plena Timidez) : Comenzado el 2/Dic/04… Terminado el 5/Dic/04_


End file.
